Till Death do us Part
by Possessive Otaku
Summary: Bakura couldn't admit that he loved Ryou, so when Yami attacked his lover during the duel on the blimp he did nothing to help him. Ryou died because of him. Hints of tendershipping
1. Bakura

The attack was set and there was no stopping it.

He had to look away. He couldn't watch as the attack got closer to him; his lover. How could Bakura do this to him? The attack would wipe out Ryou's life and he knew it, but he had no choice. His life would leave him, he would be dead and it would be his fault. Bakura was going to kill him, the person he promised to look after **till death do them part** , but now… he was killing him.

By looking away he thought it would help. By looking away he wouldn't have to watch his lover fall to the floor, but what he didn't expect was the screams. He listened to the screams and he couldn't stop the flinch and the clenching of his hands as they started; an endless tone that seemed so constant and blood curdling.

Even for a heartless thief like Bakura it was Hell.

People watched in horror at the scene that played in front of them. Yami sent the attack, hoping to Ra that Bakura would possess Ryou, but hope did nothing for him. Bakura watched his lover die, just because he was too afraid to protect the one he loved in front of everyone; he was a coward. Yami had set the attack, but Bakura was the one who had killed his lover, with no regrets; no remorse for the person he promised his life to. Do those words mean nothing to him? **To death do us part** , a saying, which today, showed proof that there was no meaning in the words that were said? These words were like dirt. They meant nothing, they were just plain filthy and soiled.

The attack had landed and the screams had stopped. Bakura was hesitant, but he couldn't stop himself from looking at the destruction he had just caused. Taking one glance at his lifeless body was all that was needed to come to a conclusion.

Ryou was dead. Ryou was gone. Ryou was finished.

How could an attack be that strong?

Ryou had been confused and clouded at the whole situation and Bakura did nothing to help him. Thoughts of love had passed through him mind, but they were soon gone when he heard the words of Yami's attack being uttered and no Bakura taking over his body or even trying to help him.

Their love meant nothing.

Of course it was trued **to death do them part** , he's dead, they've parted and now Bakura will move on.

He turned around and stared at the bystanders staring at the battle field with repulse, all eyes on him and that's when he realised; he had a body. Ryou had died and now Bakura was free, but was it really worth it? His eyes gazed upon the gang and they were filled with nothingness; not even guilt at what he had done – what he had become. He was a monster for hurting the one he loved and he didn't care, either that or he was doing a good job of hiding it.

Ryou's lifeless body was crumpled on the floor and all bakura could do was stare at the people watching him with no expression or emotion. How dare he even have the guts to look upon them, he had killed his lover and there was no apology or even tears, just an endless gaze filled with nothing.

 **Till death do us part?**

What a joke.


	2. Ryou

**Should I do another point of view? Whose point of view do you want to read? Hmm I don't even know :/**

 _ **L/I/N/E/B/R/E/A/K/**_

He was confused.

Bakura didn't say anything about a duel.

Ryou's lips opened and closed like a fish as he watched Yami freeze up and clench his hands into fists. What was he doing? Why did he look so angry? Everything was silent and as Yami's lips moved the sounds fell on death ears. Ryou frowned, feeling weak and puzzled as Yami seemed to shout and scream at him. What was going on? What was he trying to say? He tried to speak, to make sense of everything, but all he could do was mouth the words he wanted to say.

Bakura.

Ryou's parted eyes widened as he searched for his lover. A small smile curled across his lips when his eye came into contact with Bakura's face. Bakura would look after him **till death do them part** ; just like he had promised.

He tried to speak again, but no words came out. His smile dropped from his lips and suddenly stopped speaking when he saw the expression on Bakura's face. It was a mix of pain and guilt, but why would he feel like that? Suddenly Ryou took in everything around him; this was a… duel arena? Looking down he saw a duel disk on his forearm and looking across the battle field his mind registered the monsters in front of him. But this all seemed too… real.

Ryou's face contorted to a look of horror. Were the monsters… real?

Yami had looked away and suddenly a monster was on the attack. Ryou couldn't even stand to his feet to defend himself. Didn't Bakura tell him every day that he'd protect Ryou until **death do them part**? He glanced at Bakura and choked; Bakura was just stood there watching the attack come forward. Was he not going to do anything to save his so called lover?

Didn't he love him?

Wasn't Bakura supposed to be there for him?

 **Till death to them part** ; that was what Bakura had promised him. Was it all a lie? Was their entire relationship a lie? Here Bakura was, watching as Yami attacked him and all Ryou could do was look at Bakura, pleading, for himself to be saved, but Bakura didn't move – he didn't even attempt to move. Bakura stared at him with eyes full of nothing before he turned into a coward and had to look away. Ryou's eyes widened and filled with tears.

It was a lie.

Ryou wanted to be able to shout abuse at his lover for leaving him like this, but he couldn't; he was too weak. All that Ryou could do was watch as his lover did nothing to help him – to save him. He set his sights on the attack coming for him, everything in slowly motion as he stared at it in confusion and fear. Light blinded him and he was forced to close his eyes, finally getting sound out of his mouth as he gave one final scream. Then… there was darkness.

 **Till death do us part**?

It was true in one sense; Ryou just didn't know he'd die by Bakura's hand.


	3. Yami

**Mariku = Yami Malik… no actual shipping, but I guess puzzleshipping and fragileshipping if you squint**

 **Ugh college… don't even… no time to write so my stories won't be updated fast… shit I'm sorry**

 _ **L/I/N/E/B/R/E/A/K/**_

There was no other way.

He had no other choice.

He just had to do it.

Ryou looked so confused. He looked so scared and there was nothing Yami could do about it. This wasn't how Ryou's life was supposed to end. He didn't deserve this. Who did deserve this? Did the promise of **till death do them part** mean nothing to Bakura. Yami knew exactly how evil Bakura was, but when he also knew how much he cared about Ryou. After the game they played against each other, which included Bakura taking over Ryou's body to save him, Yami realised just how deep Bakura's feelings were for Ryou. He seemed evil and uncaring to Ryou on the outside, but after seeing his caring nature once Yami knew that Bakura didn't mean it.

Bakura loved Ryou in his own way and Ryou loved Bakura in his own way.

So why now? Why was Bakura going back on his feelings? What changed?

Yami closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists, feeling of regret and guilt already taking over him as Yugi shouted at him to stop, not to do it, but he had to. Yugi was begging in the back of his mind, pleading and willing to do anything for Yami to stop but he couldn't stop now; no matter what his lover said he had to do it. In order to move on he had to do it. He opened his eyes and shouted, " **Till death do us part** … That's what you promised him Bakura," He could just see Bakura either scowling at him or looking as guilty as he was feeling. Sure Ryou and Yami weren't the greatest of friends, but that didn't mean he would hurt the white head, but right now he had no other choice; lose the duel and lose hope of beating Bakura and Mariku, or win the duel and kill Ryou along the way. Was he a murderer or was he willing to lose everything? It was selfish but he wasn't ready to lose everything he worked so hard to get.

Anyways, Yami really wasn't a selfless person.

Ryou had to die; there was no other way around it. If Bakura really did mean what he said then he would take over Ryou's body; Yami could only hope. With a shaky sigh he called the attack and then let his face turn to a look of horror as though he had just realised what he'd done. Now there was no stopping it.

He watched as Ryou finally seemed to understand what was going on and his face also turned into a look of horror, fear making Ryou's body tremble as the attack neared him until it landed and Yami had to look away and close his eyes as Ryou screamed.

Silence resonated through his ears.

The deed was done. Bakura didn't love Ryou like he had said. He was a liar. No… Bakura wasn't the bad person here. Yami had called the attack; Yami had ignored Ryou's distress; Yami was the murderer. It was his fault but there was no changing time.

Ryou was dead because of him.


	4. Yugi

**Okay… Yugi's POV… found it really hard to write this so it may be shit, but… just… yeah… please review because they make me happy haha… short and sweet because I have an assessment in media that I need to revise for… ah what fun**

* * *

His heart pounded in fear. His breath hitched in his throat. His palms became sweaty.

Yami was really going to do it… wasn't he?

Yugi wouldn't know how to react if he did utter those words. Would he come to hate Yami just like that, or would he forgive Yami and realise he had no other choice. Oh wait, he did have another choice. Don't kill your friend.

He was so wrapped up in winning that he was starting to lose control. Yugi had no way of gaining control of his body because Yami was blocking him off; his soul room locked so all Yugi could do was watch on as Yami contemplated attacking Ryou. Yami was shouting, pleading for Ryou to get up, to run, to surrender, but Ryou made no move to get up and that worried Yugi. If Ryou didn't get up and surrender then Yami would attack and end the duel – he would end Ryou's life. Could Yugi really stand by and let his friend die? Was he really doing everything he could to help Ryou – to save him?

Yugi jumped off his bed, hands clenching into fists as he shouted for Yami to just give up and surrender; if this was Bakura's plan then Yugi would rather kneel down to it and save Ryou. He watched as a glimmer of recognition appeared in Yami's eyes, before Yami closed his eyes and started to shout abuse at Bakura.

Yugi's eyes widened. Did this mean… no… Yami wouldn't do it… he couldn't do it!

Yugi was left with the hope that Yami would see sense, but from past experience he knew that when faced with a decision like this all of Yami's rationality would leave him.

Yami watched on as Ryou seemed to start shouting, pleading and begging for Bakura and that's when Yugi's eyes widened. **Till death do them part**? Didn't Bakura say that to Ryou when he took over Ryou's body in the monster world game? If he really did love Ryou then wouldn't he take over Ryou's body… wait… was Bakura really capable of love? Shaking his head, Yugi banished those thoughts from his head and focused on his own love; Yami. By the looks of it Yami had lost control and was ignoring the fact that he was going to be a murderer, because as a second passed Yami's mouth opened and he shouted the attack.

Yugi shouted, but his shouts were falling on deaf ears. Tears sprang into his eyes as his shouts weakened, watching on as a confused Ryou started to shout and hide away in fear of the monster in front of him, or rather the two monsters in front of him. Yami was turning into a monster and there was no way Yugi could stop it from happening.

Yami was changing and not for the better.


End file.
